


Massage

by flowerlover2241



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Massage, Relationship Advice, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope has feelings for Dave. Dave has feelings for Penelope. So why isn't anything happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope's POV

"I don't know what to do, Spencer. My feelings for him are getting stronger. And he has no clue." Penelope said, with anxiety weaving through her voice. She was sitting in her office with her three best friends, Emily, JJ, and Spencer. Spencer had just started dating Morgan a few weeks ago, and he was head over heels. Emily and Hotch had been together for a couple months, and they were adorable. JJ was finally married to Will, and they were great.

But now Penelope was getting lonely. She had been falling for a certain David Rossi for months now. She couldn't tell him how she feels, he thought she was still with Kevin. But Kevin had broken up with her a couple weeks ago. He had a suspicion about Morgan, but realized she actually liked Rossi.

_"I just can't do this anymore! I know how much you love Rossi, I'm not clueless. I want you to be happy Penelope. So we're done." Kevin said. He kissed Penelope on the forehead and left._

"Pen, just tell him. Take it from me, just tell him." Emily said, trying to comfort her friend. She was a lot like Penelope before Aaron told her how he felt.

"Fine, I'll go tell him." Penelope said and walked towards Rossi's office.

Rossi's POV

"Aaron, I can't take this anymore! I love her, and I'm sick of hiding it!" Rossi said, while pacing. He had come to terms with loving Penelope a while ago, but now he had to tell her. But she was head over heals for her boyfriend.

"Rossi, you need to man up and tell her! She won't wait around forever." Aaron said, clearly exasperated. He knew Penelope loved him, but he couldn't tell Rossi. It wasn't his news to tell.

Penelope's POV

I ended up not going to Rossi's office, because I couldn't. I ended up going and sitting on Reid desk talking to him and Morgan. When I got back to my office, my neck and shoulders were killing me, so I went and laid down on my couch. "Hey Kitten, how are you?" Rossi walked in my door asking. Oh crap, now I have to act too.

"Honestly I'm really sore. My neck and shoulders keeps cramping." She said, wincing in pain. She really wanted him to leave so that she could go home and take a long bath.

"Oh, kitten, let me take care of that." Rossi said, sitting down next to her. He started rubbing his hands together. "Do you have any lotion, kitten?" he asked.

"Yes, my Italian stallion, its on my desk." She said, starting to blush. Was he really going to rub her neck? Could he get any more amazing? He squirted some lotion on his hands, and rubbed them together.

He started gently massaging my shoulders. I had to bite my tongue so that I didn't moan. He is really good at this. Wow, how is he this good at this? I really need to moan. He is so amazing at this. Wow he is so good at this.

Rossi's POV

I really want to kiss her neck. The temptation is becoming harder to ignore. So I lean down, and lightly brush my lips over her neck. "What are you doing, my Italian stallion?" she asked, clearly out of breath. What do I do? I didn't know what to do, so I lent down and kissed right under his ear.

"Is this ok kitten?" i asked nervously. She either loved this or hated it. She is squirming slightly, so that's probably good. She was obviously out of breath, so she must like it, right?

"Yea.... I think so." she said nervously. She turned around and said, "Are you trying to play with my mind? Why are you playing with my emotions?" She stood up and ran out the door. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted to tell her how I feel. I need to fix this, I can't keep lying to her!

"Kitten! Penelope!" I yelled, racing after her. I run up to Reid's desk and asked him where Penelope went.

"She went in JJ's office. Are you the one that made her cry?" Reid asked, looking pissed off. Oh great, now Reid is mad at me.

"I might be, I need to fix this." I run to JJ's office as fast as I can, praying I can fix this.

Penelope's POV

"JJ how could he do this to me?" I asked between sobs. I still can't believe what happened. Why did he have to play with my mind? Did he think it would be funny?

"Aww Pen, maybe he likes you and didn't know what to do." she suggested.

"How could he like a girl like me? You've seen his type. Skinny supermodels. I am not a skinny supermodel." i said as Rossi burst into the room.

"Kitten, oh kitten, I wasn't trying to play with your mind. But you were right there, and I couldn't control myself anymore. I like you kitten, like a lot. You are so amazing, and so unique. When you were right there, I couldn't stop myself. I had to show you how I feel." he said panting. What's going on? He likes me?

"David, please don't lie to me. I know that I'm not your type. And I hate myself because I'm not. I have been falling for you for months. Kevin saw how much I love you, and broke up with me so you and I could be together." I say, with tears flowing down my face. I see JJ quietly leave the room, and think that I have to thank her later.

"You are so beautiful. Please don't hate yourself. And my 'type' is beautiful women, which is something you are. Kitten, you are so beautiful. So so beautiful. I'm not lying to you. I promise. And I have been falling for you for months. But I thought you were with Kevin, that's why I didn't tell you. Oh God Bella, you are so beautiful." he said while he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm going to kiss you now, is that ok?" he asked slightly nervously.

I nod, waiting for him to lean in. I feel him start to lean in, while he caresses my cheek with one hand, and holds my waist with the other. I feel his lips brush mine, and i feel sparks everywhere. This is complete and utter bliss. He slowly moves his lips against mine, and I have never felt better. This man is an amazing kisser. He starts to pull away, and I try to chase his lips. I feel him chuckle against my lips.

"Bella, that was amazing. You are amazing." he says, breathless. "Will you be my girlfriend Kitten?" he asked nervously.

"Oh David, yes I'll be your girlfriend! I love you!" I say, and lean in for a kiss. I have never felt this amazing in my life.

Rossi's POV

When she says 'I love you', my heart skips a beat. To hear her say that is amazing. I pull away from our kiss to tell her that I love her too. Soon we are laying on the couch in JJ's office. I rip my mouth away from hers when there is a knock on the door. "Um guys, I hate to interrupt, but we are all going out for drinks if you want to come." JJ says through the door, clearly embarrassed.

"Yea we will be out in a minute." Penelope says, looking seriously debauched. Her hair is messed up, her lipstick is all over, and she is blushing. "We might as well get this over with." she says, while fixing her hair and makeup. "Come on sweetie." she says, pulling me threw the door. Everyone starts looking at us, all clearly happy and amused.

"So....."


	2. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they walk out of JJ's office, everyone notices the signs. Will they tell everyone? Or will they lie to protect something newly sacred? And will Penelope's past keep her from staying with David?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated! My internet has been out, and I had this chapter written, but I couldn't upload it. From here on out, I will try to update at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. Please leave kudos and reviews!

Penelope's POV

"So....." I say when we walk out of JJ's office.

Everyone could obviously see the signs, but they were waiting for them to say something. Hotch wore a smirk on his face, and everyone else had big grins. Spencer whispered to Derek, "I told you that they would get together, Aren't they cute together?"

"Do you want to tell them Bella? Its your decision." David whispered in my ear. I considered my options, and realized I didn't want to hide this. I love him, he loves me, why not tell everyone. I tell him that I'm ready.

"So you guys are probably wondering why Bella and I look so um.... messed up. About twenty minutes ago, I asked my beautiful Kitten if she would become my girlfriend. And this beautiful woman said yes." David said, and when they started to cheer, he leaned in and kissed me. Everyone started cheering harder when he dipped me. I have never felt this in love, even with Kevin.

"Well now we have something to celebrate!" Hotch said as they all walked towards the elevator. Everyone seemed thrilled for us. I'm happy everyone is happy, but something feels off. My heart was aching. I need to kiss David again. When we finally get to the parking lot, I back him up against his car and start snogging him. That felt so much better. But then I start to tense up.

"Bella, whats wrong? Are you OK?" David whispered in my ear. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I don't know what's wrong. My brain keeps telling me that he can't love me, that something was wrong. I'm not skinny, I'm not a super model. I'm not good enough for him. He has a reputation of amazing women.

"I should go home. This isn't right." I say as I try to get away from him. I see a look of confusion cross his face. I keep trying to pull away from him, not wanting him to feel how imperfect I am. I can't do this, he will regret it. I'm not perfect enough for him.

"Pen, stop it! Bella, tell me whats wrong. Kitten!" David said when I stopped trying to get away and started sobbing. "Baby whats wrong?" he asked me, but I was too far in now. I started having a panic attack, which hadn't happened in a while. He held me close, whispering sweet sayings in my ear in Italian. I slowly started to calm down. My sobs started slowing down. When I opened my eyes, I saw that everyone was watching us, making sure I was OK. "Pen, what happened?" he asked me nervously. I just want to get this over with. I can't stop freaking out though. "Penny, talk to me. Why are you freaking out so much? What happened?" David whispered in my ear.

"David, I know once you get over the honeymoon phase, you will be over me. I'm not skinny, I'm not perfect. I'm not your normal supermodel girlfriend. Maybe if I lose more weight, but now, I'm not the kind of girl you want. And I get that. I will always love you, but I'm not right for you. I need to go." I say and quickly run to my car. I get in and drive away before anyone can stop me. After running a few errands to make sure no one was following me, I go home.

David's POV

"What just happened? Why did she leave? Why does she think she isn't right for me?" I ask, as I watch Penny's car drive away. I see the team look at each other, looking just as confused as I feel. I don't understand what happened, one minute we were fine, and the next, she freaks. I knew that she suffered from panic attacks and anxiety, but not that they were that bad. I needed to find her and reassure her.

"I'll try and find her. Dave, go home. I'll let you know where to go from there. If anyone can help her, its me. No offense to anyone else, but I'm the one she has come to. You guys just go home. I'll call you when she's okay." Spencer said, already getting ready. I know he is the only one that can help her right now, so I nod.

"Call me when I can talk to her. I'm going to go home and try and get the first rest I've had in over 48 hours. Just tell her I love her, ok? Maybe she will believe it if it comes from you. Bye." I say and get in my car. All I can think about is my Penny. I pray that she is ok.

Spencer's POV

I knock on Penny's door, wondering if I will have to use the key she once gave me for emergencies. "Who is it?" I hear a hoarse voice yell through the door. I hear Adele playing through the door, and realize whatever happened has Penny so upset, is really screwing with her head. She only plays Adele when she's really hurting. It's her go to sad song artist.

"Hey Pen its Spencer. Can I come in?" I ask her. I can here shuffling, and she opens the door. I have to bite my tongue to keep from gasping. There is makeup all over her face, and she is wearing sweats. Penelope Garcia never wears sweats. She even sleeps in fancy pajamas. What has Penny so upset? She motions for me to come inside, and as soon as she closes the door, she dives into my arms. I hold her and comfort her as best as I can, but she and I both know that she would be better in the love of her life's arms. "Oh Penny, what happened?" I ask her as I comb through her hair with my fingers.

"Spencer, I just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me because of my stupid insecurities. That voice was back, telling me I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't handle it. I went into a panic attack in front of him. He must hate me. He must think I'm screwed up. Oh God Spencer, what did I just do?" She asked me between sobs.

"Penny, you didn't screw anything up. The only thing he could think about was you. Pen, he loves you so much. He is head over heels for you. Can I call him so that he can come and talk to you?" I ask her, watching her eyes. When I mention him, her eyes light up.

"Wait, he can't see me like this! At least give me a couple minutes to get cleaned up. Then call him." Pen told me, then started bustling around her apartment getting cleaned up. A couple minutes later, she looks like the Penny I know and love. She gives me the nod,  and I call Rossi.

"Reid if you don't say she is ok I might bight your head off." Rossi says in a rush. I chuckle and wonder how they didn't get together sooner.

"She wants to see you. Come to her apartment." I say and hang up. I know the conversation would've ended anyway. I quietly sooth Penny until David gets there, but I know that I will have to stay after he gets here. She won't want to be alone with him yet. We both hear the doorbell, and I excuse myself to the kitchen to make coffee.

Penelope's POV

I take a deep breath and open the door. I am immediately met with David Rossi's worried face. "Oh Penny, baby" he says, and immediately takes me into his arms. I feel peace.


	3. AN

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been writing, but life has been super crazy. I hope to update at least once this week. Thanks!


End file.
